Haqua du Lot Herminium
Haqua du Lot Herminium (ハクア・ド・ロット・ヘルミニウム, Hakua Do Rotto Heruminiumu) is the tritagonist in The World God only Knows series. She is the role model and best friend of Elsie, however, at first she refused to admit that they were friends. She is the District Chief of Area 32 in Nagumo City. She was the valedictorian for her school, as she was considered as one of the most intelligent students in her class. Still, it has been shown that she is not among the best members of the runaway spirit squad. Personality Haqua is shown to be very harsh on herself. She is aggressive but equally has a soft spot for close friends such as Elsie. She grew up independently and is reluctant to accept help from others. She also goes to great lengths to conceal faults in order to maintain her reputation. For example, in the beginning she lied to Elsie about capturing 10 spirits even though she has yet to capture any. Haqua is also a tsundere character and has developed romantic feelings for Keima as the series progressed which have caused Elsie some discomfort. Nora has also stated more than one time that Haqua is too honest and trusts others too much. Appearance She has light purple hair that runs freely all the way down to her waist. She is most commonly depicted in a reddish-brown dress with a pinkish-purple mini skirt (The dress and skirt were an one-piece in the manga but it appears to be two pieces in the anime). She wears matching stockings with high heels. At her neck, she also wears a choker with a large one-chain piece at the front. Like Elsie, she had a purple-colored hagoromo that can transform into anything according to her will. Her characteristic scythe, known as the Scythe of Testament, distinguishes her as an exceptional student. After being fired from the runaway spirit squad, Haqua's attire changed drastically. Her hair seems to have grown a bit longer, covering a little more of her face. She wears hand-less evening gloves along with a one-piece dress similar to her previous dress, except much darker. She also seems to wear thigh-length heels along with a cloak and her Scythe of Testament. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Keima and Haqua did not get along well in the beginning, but Keima later earns Haqua's respect through his spirit capturing skills as Elsie's buddy. It is strongly implied that Haqua developed romantic feelings for Keima, to the point where she gets jealous of any girl he flirts with, even for the sake of conquest. Her romantic feelings are most explicitly shown in the manga. After Keima does not use several chances to ask about herself and make her do whatever he pleases, she explicitly asks, '"Aren't you even a tiny bit interested in me?!'" '' On the other hand, she even asked Keima to shout out loud that she is needed by him. Elucia de Lute Ima Elsie and Haqua were classmates in Hell's Academy, but, while Elsie was a complete fluke, Haqua was a valedictorian and an overachiever. Haqua sees Elsie as an incompetent idiot at first, but is still happy to see her again. Elsie greatly respects Haqua and sees her as her role model and her best friend. Gumball Watterson See also *The World God Only Knows *The World God Only Knows Wiki Category:Demons Category:Devil Category:Characters Category:Hell Characters Category:Females Category:Maijima Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:District Chiefs Category:Scythemen Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Heroine Category:Crossover